


Engel der Sünde

by Aramyntha



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramyntha/pseuds/Aramyntha
Summary: Es war nicht klug, des Nachts durch die einsamen Gassen zu schleichen, so viel war Aziraphale klar. Aber er konnte es nicht zulassen, dass ein Dämon das Städtchen unsicher machte! Doch jagte Aziraphale den Dämon, oder jagte der Dämon ihn?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Engel der Sünde

* * *

Im Licht des vollen Mondes bewegte er sich vorsichtig durch die verwinkelten Gassen des kleinen englischen Hafenstädtchens und bemühte sich, möglichst geräuschlos aufzutreten. Eigentlich hatte er den letzten Zug nach Hause nehmen wollen, doch dieser Zug fuhr nun ohne ihn durch die Nacht. Kurz bevor er den Bahnhof erreicht hatte, hatte Aziraphale eine dämonische Präsenz wahrgenommen und war ihr nachgegangen. Obwohl er sich eigentlich nach einer guten Tasse Tee zwischen seinen Büchern gesehnt hatte, konnte er einfach nicht anders. Einmal Engel, immer Engel!  
So schlich er nun durch die Dunkelheit und glaubte, in jedem Schatten würde sich etwas bewegen. Einmal meinte er, Schritte hinter sich zu hören, und presste sich in einen Hauseingang, doch seine Sinne hatten ihm wohl einen Streich gespielt. Er wusste, dass der Dämon ihn auch spüren musste, doch dieser schien mit ihm zu spielen. Mal fühlte er ihn näher, mal weiter entfernt und er fragte sich, wer hier eigentlich hinter wem her war.  
Da! Ein Geräusch hinter ihm! Blitzschnell drehte er sich um und sah gerade noch eine Katze durch einen Gartenzaun schlüpfen.  
"Du Biest", murmelte er. "Mich so zu erschrecken!"  
Im selben Moment wurde er von hinten gepackt und fühlte, wie sich schweres Metall um seine Handgelenke legte und diese auf seinem Rücken fixierte.

"Na, wer wird denn so böse Worte über ein kleines Kätzchen verlieren?" raunte es in sein Ohr. Der leichte Schwefelgeruch, den er dabei wahrnehmen konnte, war eindeutig dämonisch.

"Lass mich los, du Höllenbrut!" forderte er mit fester Stimme.

Der Dämon drehte ihn zu sich um und ließ ihn tatsächlich los. "Bitte schön! Befrei dich, wende deine Kräfte an!"

Aziraphale versuchte es, doch er war machtlos. Die Fesseln brannten auf seiner Haut und beraubten ihn seiner himmlischen Kräfte.

"Im Höllenfeuer geschmiedet", grinste der rothaarige Dämon hämisch. "Dagegen kommst du nicht an!"

"Was willst du hier?" verlangte Aziraphale zu wissen. "Lass die armen Leute dieser Stadt in Ruhe!"

"Die armen Leute dieser Stadt interessieren mich einen feuchten Kehricht", zischte der Dämon und trat nah - viel zu nah - an den Engel heran. "Ich will nur dich!"

"Mich?" wiederholte Aziraphale begriffsstutzig. "Was willst du von mir?"

"Spaß!" hauchte der Dämon in sein Ohr und schon spürte Aziraphale, wie dessen feuchte Zunge an seinem Hals hinab schlängelte.

Entsetzen erfasste den Engel, als ihm klar wurde, welcher Art dieser Spaß war, den der Dämon von ihm wollte. "Weiche von mir, übler Unhold!"

"Uh, was soll _das_ denn sein? Ein Exorzismus?" spöttelte der Dämon, der inzwischen dazu übergegangen war, den Hals des Engels mit kleinen Bissen zu traktieren. "Ich werde ganz sicher nicht weichen", keuchte er und mit einem festen Griff um Aziraphales Taille zog er dessen Körper dicht an seinen. "Oh, Engel, du schmeckst so gut..."

Aziraphale versuchte, sich aus dem Griff des Dämons zu entwinden, als er Stimmen hörte, die näherkamen. Mit hoffnungsvollem Blick sah er in deren Richtung.

Auch der Dämon hatte die Stimmen gehört und ließ vom Hals des Engels ab. "Mach dir keine Hoffnung", meinte er kühl. "Sie werden uns gar nicht bemerken." Er schnippte mit den Fingern, als auch schon zwei Männer um die Ecke bogen, die sich wohl gerade auf dem Heimweg vom Pub befanden.

In dem Moment, als er das Fingerschnipsen gehört hatte, hatte der Engel auch gespürt, wie sich ein dämonischer Schleier um sie gelegt hatte. So erstaunte es ihn jetzt nicht im Geringsten, dass die Männer an ihnen vorbeigingen, ohne zur Seite zu schauen. Nicht mal das "Guten Abend, werte Herren!", das in spöttischem Ton über des Dämons Lippen kam, hörten sie. Aziraphale ließ alle Hoffnung fahren, aus dieser Misere noch gerettet zu werden.  
"Bitte, ich habe dir doch nichts getan", verlegte er sich aufs Betteln.

"Du hast mir nichts getan?" wiederholte der Dämon mit gefährlich leiser Stimme und zeichnete mit seinen Fingerspitzen die Konturen von Aziraphales Lippen nach. "Du hast mich heißgemacht, mit deinen blonden Locken, deinen unschuldigen Augen, deiner zarten Haut... Und diese Lippen... Oh, diese Lippen!"

Panik stieg in Aziraphale auf. "Woher kennst du mich?"

"Ich habe dich lange beobachtet. Ich bin dir gefolgt. Und jetzt nehme ich mir, was ich haben will!" Der Dämon drückte den Engel mit einer Kraft, die man ihm angesichts seiner schlanken Statur gar nicht zugetraut hätte, nieder auf die Knie und begann, seine Hose zu öffnen.

"Oh nein, bitte nicht", murmelte Aziraphale voller Horror. Doch der Dämon gab nichts auf das Flehen des Engels. Er legte seine Hand auf dessen Hinterkopf und schob seine Erektion zwischen die sich widerwillig öffnenden Lippen.

"Sieh mich an, Engel!" forderte er und Aziraphale hob wie befohlen seinen Blick. Als er in die gelb lodernden Schlangenaugen des Dämons blickte, schaltete irgendetwas in ihm um. Er wusste, dass er verloren war und nur noch gehorchen konnte. Ein guter Engel war gehorsam, nicht wahr?

"Braver Engel!" lobte der Dämon ihn dann auch, als hätte er seine Gedanken lesen können, und versenkte sich mit einem Stoß tief in Aziraphales Hals.

Angesichts der Rohheit, mit der der Dämon seinen Mund in Besitz nahm, schossen Aziraphale die Tränen in die Augen. Seine Nase an den flachen Bauch seines Peinigers gepresst, spürte er, wie dieser seine Hände nun fest in seinen blonden Locken verankerte. Nur einen Moment später zog er sich fast ganz aus seinem Mund zurück und stieß dann wieder mit Bestimmtheit in ihn hinein. Wieder und wieder. Er wand sich unter ihm so gut es seine Fesseln eben zuließen. Wie sollte er diese Tortur bloß überstehen?

"Oh, das ist gut", stieß der Dämon hervor, während er sich stöhnend an ihm abarbeitete. "Du bist so schön, wie du hier vor mir kniest, ein praller Dämonenschwanz zwischen deinen Lippen... So ein geiler kleiner Engel!"

Er kniete hier vor einem Dämon im Dreck, die Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht, der Speichel tropfte von seinen Mundwinkeln und doch schien das diesem Monster noch nicht zu genügen. Nein, er musste Aziraphale auch noch mit Worten demütigen!

"Ich weiß, dass dir das gefällt", fuhr der Dämon ohne Gnade fort. "Ich habe gesehen, was du dir alles in dein Schlemmermäulchen stopfst: Austern, Sahnetorte, Eiscreme... Du bist doch schon lange scharf darauf, von einem Dämon zu naschen!"

Es traf Aziraphale bis ins Mark, wie gut der Dämon ihn kannte, wie lange dieser ihn schon beobachtet haben musste. Aber das hier? Um Himmels Willen, nein, das wollte er nicht! Er wusste, dass er schon immer viel zu genusssüchtig für einen Engel gewesen war. Er wusste, dass er kein guter Engel war, sich die Dinge immer so zurechtbog, dass sie bequem für ihn waren, hart an der Grenze zum Ungehorsam. Vielleicht war dies nun seine gerechte Strafe, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Vielleicht hatte er es verdient. Seine Gedanken verselbstständigten sich unter den regelmäßigen Stößen des Dämons, gerieten in einen Fluss. Rein - raus - rein - raus... Es hatte fast schon etwas Meditatives.  
Aziraphale wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als der Griff in seinen Haaren fester wurde. Für einen Moment stoppte der Dämon in seiner Bewegung und zwang den Blick des Engels wieder zu seinem hinauf.

"Du wirst alles, was ich dir gebe, schlucken! Hast du das verstanden?"

Aziraphale blickte mit Entsetzen in den Augen in das Gesicht des Dämons und doch nickte er widerstrebend, so weit der feste Griff in seinem Haar ihm Bewegungsfreiheit ließ. Er würde gehorsam sein! Er würde gut sein!

"Und ich sage dir", fuhr der Dämon leise, aber mit drohendem Unterton fort, "wenn nur ein Tröpfchen daneben geht, wirst du die Straße ablecken!"

Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Welche Demütigungen hatte der Dämon noch für ihn parat?  
Erneut nickte Aziraphale und der Dämon nahm seine Bewegungen wieder auf. Er dachte nicht, dass dies möglich war, aber die Stöße wurden noch tiefer - Ein Lob auf die Tatsache, dass er weder Luft brauchte, noch einen Würgereflex hatte! - und nach kurzer Zeit steigerte der Dämon auch das Tempo.

Als Aziraphale glaubte, er könnte es bald nicht mehr ertragen, zog der Dämon endlich seine Erektion aus seinem Rachen und kam mit einem langen Stöhnen auf seiner Zunge. Es schmeckte salzig. Und ein bisschen nach Schwefel. Und... Oh nein, ein wenig erinnerte ihn der Geschmack an Austern...

Der Dämon zog sich komplett aus dem Mund des Engels zurück und beobachtete, wie dieser seine Augen schloss und wie befohlen schluckte. Dann nahm er dessen Kinn zur Hand und kontrollierte, ob tatsächlich nichts vorbeigegangen war. Aziraphale öffnete seine Augen wieder und wartete ängstlich ab, ob der Dämon zufrieden war.

"Du bist wirklich ein braver Engel." Ein Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Dämons. "Und ein kleiner Nimmersatt. Alles fein geschluckt!" Doch nur kurz währte Aziraphales Erleichterung darüber, dass er die Forderung des Dämons hatte erfüllen können. Denn im nächsten Moment hatte er dessen noch halb steifes Gemächt schon wieder vor seinen Lippen.  
"Dann darfst du mich jetzt auch schön sauberlecken, mein Engel!"

Die Demütigungen nahmen kein Ende... "Nein, nein", flüsterte Aziraphale mit heiserer Stimme.

" _Was_ war das gerade?" Die Stimme des Dämons klang gefährlich und seine Augen loderten auf, als bestünde deren Iris aus Höllenfeuer. Wie machte er das bloß? "Sauberlecken, habe ich gesagt!"

Wie hypnotisiert blickte der Engel in die Augen des Dämons und nickte wieder, um sich dann ohne weitere Widerworte der geforderten Aufgabe zu widmen. An den Geschmack hatte er sich fast schon gewöhnt, doch die Erniedrigung wog schwer. Und sie wog umso schwerer, als er merkte, dass er es irgendwie mochte. Hatte er vielleicht... Wie nannten die Menschen das? Eine orale Fixierung? Und hatte der Dämon das erkannt, nur indem dieser ihn beobachtet hatte? Schon bald leckte und lutschte er nicht mehr nur schicksalsergeben an der Männlichkeit des Dämons, nein, er wurde hingebungsvoller. Und sein Tun sandte gewisse Signale an seine eigene Männlichkeit. Oh, er musste der schlimmste aller Engel sein, wenn das hier begann, ihm zu gefallen!

Mitleidslos beobachtete der Dämon ihn bei seinem Tun. Je mehr der Engel sein Genital bearbeitete, desto mehr wuchs auch seine Erregung aufs Neue, sodass es schließlich wieder hart und steif von seinem Körper abstand. "So ein verdorbener Engel... Du willst mehr, hm? Du bekommst wohl nie genug?"

Aziraphale traten wieder Tränen in die Augen, den Penis des Dämons bedrohlich vor seinem Gesicht. Doch, er hatte genug. Mehr als genug. Er wollte lieber nicht wissen, was in ihm geweckt würde, wohin es ihn führen würde, wenn der Dämon weitermachte!  
"Bitte, lass mich gehen", flehte er. "Du hattest doch deinen Spaß!"

"Aber, aber!" Der Dämon grinste auf den Engel herab. "Der Spaß geht jetzt doch erst so richtig los, süßer Engel! Du sollst ja auch was davon haben..." Er packte Aziraphale am Arm und schleifte ihn ein paar Meter weiter, bis sie vor einer niedrigen Mauer ankamen. Der Engel legte diese Strecke halb stolpernd, halb auf seinen Knien zurück und merkte, wie seine Hose aufriss und er sich die Haut aufschrammte. Seine Knie drohten unter ihm nachzugeben, nur der feste Griff des Dämons hielt ihn aufrecht.

"Bitte, nein", wimmerte er voller Verzweiflung, obwohl er wusste, dass dies den Dämon nicht rühren würde und dass niemand außerhalb des dämonischen Schleiers ihn hören konnte.

Der Dämon packte ihn unter dem Kinn und hob sein Gesicht an, dieses prüfend betrachtend. "Farbe?" zischte er.

Aziraphale erwiderte den Blick, heftig atmend. Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um sich zu fokussieren, dann stieß er mit heiserer Stimme hervor: "Grün!"

Das darauf folgende Grinsen des Dämons schwankte zwischen Wollust und Boshaftigkeit. "Gut... Du hast es so gewollt, Engel", zischte er und presste seine Lippen auf die Aziraphales, zwang seine Zunge in dessen Mund und küsste ihn hart und hungrig.

Unter dem harten, erzwungenen Kuss schluchzte Aziraphale auf. Sein Kiefer schmerzte noch vom vorangegangenen Missbrauch und von dem Dämon war keine Gnade zu erwarten.  
Als dieser endlich von seinen Lippen abließ, griff er seinen Oberkörper, um diesen auf die hüfthohe Mauer zu pressen, vor der sie standen. Aziraphale versuchte, dagegen anzukämpfen, doch der Dämon war zu stark und seine Fesseln gaben nicht nach.

"Dann wollen wir mal sehen, was sich unter diesem überflüssigen Stoff verbirgt", kam es in lauerndem Tonfall vom Dämon. Mit einer Hand hielt er Aziraphale weiter auf die Mauer gepresst, mit der anderen begann er genüsslich, des Engels Hose zu zerreißen, bis diese nur noch in Fetzen von seinem Körper hing. Im nächsten Moment packte er auch schon Aziraphales Oberschenkel und zwang sie auseinander, sodass der Engel schließlich komplett ausgeliefert halb vor der Mauer stand, halb darauf lag und dem Dämon wehrlos sein Hinterteil darbot. Wann hatte er sich jemals so hilflos gefühlt?  
"So sieht ein guter Engel aus: bereit, in Demut zu dienen", höhnte der Dämon hinter ihm.

Seine Hilflosigkeit wuchs noch, als der Dämon ihm nun zwischen den Beinen hindurch ans Gemächt griff. Warum bloß hatte er eine Anstrengung unternommen, ehe er heute das Haus verlassen hatte?

"Oh, da wird ja jemand ganz hart", kam es triumphierend vom Dämon. "Es gefällt dir!"

Aziraphale wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. Halt, nein, das war die falsche Richtung! Obwohl es inzwischen vielleicht die angemessene Richtung war. Denn wäre er ein guter Engel gewesen, hätte ihn nicht erregt, was der Dämon mit ihm tat, nicht wahr?  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick verspürte er Erleichterung, als dieser seine Hand fortnahm. Aber was hatte er erwartet? Dass es nun aufhören würde? Dass es besser werden würde?  
Falls ja, hatte er sich getäuscht. Denn nun zog der Dämon des Engels Pobacken auseinander, um mit der Daumenkuppe über dessen Anus zu streichen. Dieser spürte, dass der Dämon ein okkultes Wunder angewandt hatte, denn diese kleine Berührung hatte genügt, um seinen Schließmuskel zu lockern und einzufetten. Und er wusste genau, was nun folgen würde. Allein die Vorstellung dessen erfüllte ihn mit Horror.

"Bitte, tu das nicht!" flehte der Engel. "Ich gebe dir alles, was du willst", bot er in seiner Verzweiflung an. "Heilige Schriftrollen, mächtige Artefakte...!"

Der Dämon lachte verächtlich auf. "Was soll ich mit deinem religiösen Plunder?" fragte er mit kalter Stimme. "Ich habe dir gesagt: Was ich will, bist du! Also werde ich dich mir jetzt nehmen!" Mit festem Griff packte er die Hüfte des Engels und drang ohne Erbarmen in diesen ein.

Aziraphale stieß einen klagenden Laut aus, als er spürte, wie der Dämon ihn in Besitz nahm, ihm die harte Männlichkeit in einer Bewegung bis zum Ansatz in sein Hinterteil schob.

Für einen Moment verharrte der Dämon so. "Du fühlst dich so gut an, so eng und so heiß", stieß er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. "Du bist das perfekte Gefäß für meine Lust!"  
Dann begann er, den Engel mit regelmäßigen Stößen zu bearbeiten.

Er würde das überstehen, das wusste Aziraphale. Es würde nicht viel anders sein, als vor ein paar Minuten. Rein - raus... Und anschließend würde der Dämon ihn hoffentlich laufen lassen.  
Dass es doch nicht so einfach werden würde, merkte er, als der Dämon sein Tun verlangsamte, eine Hand von seinen Hüften nahm und ihm in die Haare griff, um ihn so in die Senkrechte zu ziehen.

"Na, komm her, süßer Engel!" murmelte der Dämon und presste sich gegen seinen Rücken. Einen Arm schlang er nun um Aziraphales Brustkorb, während seine andere Hand ebenfalls ihren Weg um den Engel herum fand, allerdings tiefer.

Aziraphale sog erschreckt die Luft ein, als er die Hand des Dämons wieder an seiner Männlichkeit spürte: tastend, streichelnd, diese schließlich umfassend, mit rhythmischen Bewegungen massierend. "Oh, bitte, bitte nicht!" flüsterte er schockiert.

"Ich habe doch gesagt, dass du auch deinen Spaß haben sollst", erinnerte ihn der Dämon raunend. Seine Stöße waren jetzt sanfter, im selben Rhythmus wie die Bewegungen seiner Hand.

Die Gedanken des Engels überschlugen sich. Was der Dämon da tat, gefiel ihm. Es sollte ihm nicht gefallen, aber er war verdammt, es gefiel ihm! "Das musst du nicht tun. Bitte! Ich möchte das nicht", bettelte er mit halb erstickter Stimme und wusste, dass es eine Lüge war.

"Oh doch, du möchtest das", erwiderte der Dämon, ohne von seinem Tun abzulassen. "Es gefällt dir, weil du ein verdorbener Engel bist! Oh, wenn die anderen Engel dich jetzt sehen könnten: hart, weil ein Dämon dich fickt, selber tropfend vor Geilheit die Hand des Dämons vögelnd!"

"Das... das bin nicht ich", versicherte Aziraphale mit schwacher Stimme. "Du zwingst mich!" Gleichzeitig bemerkte er, wie sein Unterleib vor und zurück zuckte, wie er mitmachte, wie er nicht wollte, dass es aufhörte und gleichzeitig doch wünschte, diese gesamte Situation hätte nie stattgefunden.

"Das bist du", widersprach der Dämon. "Genau das bist du. Dein wahres Ich, das unter der Oberfläche des unschuldigen Engels lauert!" Seine Stöße wurden nun wieder kräftiger und er masturbierte den Engel mit mehr Nachdruck. "Wenn wir hier fertig sind, sollte ich dich mitnehmen und in meiner Dämonenhöhle in Ketten halten, damit du mir immer zu Willen sein musst!"

Aziraphale hatte seine Bewegungen an den Takt des Dämons angepasst. Sein Atem kam nur noch als Stöhnen über seine Lippen. _Dämonenhöhle? Ernsthaft?_ Er wusste nicht, ob der Dämon ihn mit seinen Worten einfach weiter demütigen wollte, oder ob er diese ernst meinte. Doch er war fast schon an dem Punkt angelangt, sich komplett in sein Schicksal zu ergeben. Wenn das seine Zukunft sein sollte, hatte er sie verdient. Er war ein verdorbener Engel, ein geiler Engel, ein Engel, der es genoss, von einem Dämon missbraucht zu werden...

"Oder vielleicht lasse ich dich laufen, um dich wieder und wieder zu jagen und zur Strecke zu bringen", fuhr der Dämon mit gefährlicher Stimme fort. "Du wirst nie wissen, wann und wo ich dir auflauern werde. Du wirst nie wissen, wann ich dich packen und nehmen werde. Und irgendwann wirst du dich dabei ertappen, dass du nach mir Ausschau hältst, dass du es ersehnst, dich mir zu unterwerfen, meiner Lust zu dienen, Engel der Sünde!"

Er wusste, dass der Dämon recht hatte. Jedes seiner Worte war die Wahrheit. Er hatte ihn durchschaut. Aziraphale wollte es, er war sündig und er wollte gar nichts anderes sein! Seine Bewegungen wurden heftiger und er spürte, wie sich in ihm etwas aufbaute, sein Unterleib unkontrolliert zu zucken begann, ehe er sich schließlich mit einem herausgeschrienen, blasphemischen "Oh Gott, ja!" in die Hand des Dämons ergoss.

"Na bitte, ich habe dich erkannt, Engel!" keuchte der Dämon hinter ihm und griff seine Hüfte nun wieder fest mit beiden Händen, um seinen zuckenden Anus mit schnellen tiefen Stößen zu bearbeiten, die nicht zuließen, dass des Engels Orgasmus abebbte. 

Aziraphale konnte gar nicht anders, als jeden heftigen Stoß mit einem Schrei zu quittieren. Er konnte nicht mehr klar denken, wollte einfach, dass dies nie aufhörte.  
"Bitte, mehr", stieß er hervor. "Ich gehöre dir!"

"Ich weiß", stieß der Dämon hervor. "Du bist mein geiler, williger Engel, der es liebt, auf offener Straße von einem Dämon gefickt zu werden. Oh, und wie ich dich ficke! Wie ich dich immer wieder..." Mit einem Schrei stieß er ein letztes Mal hart zu und ergoss sich tief in dem Engel.

Keuchend fiel der Dämon nach vorn und kam auf dem Rücken Aziraphales zum Liegen, dessen Schreie nun einem Wimmern gewichen waren, durch das immer wieder die Worte "Ich gehöre dir." hindurchdrangen.

"Ja. Ja, du bist mein", flüsterte der Dämon und blieb eine Weile einfach in dieser Position, bis sein Atem sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Dann richtete er sich auf und zog sich vorsichtig aus dem Engel zurück, der dies mit einem weiteren Wimmern quittierte.

Aziraphale fühlte sich leer, so leer und verlassen, als der Dämon nicht mehr in ihm war. Seine Knie gaben unter ihm nach und er glitt an der Mauer hinab. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr!  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig fing der Dämon ihn auf und schloss ihn fest in seine Arme. "Ich habe dich, mein Engel. Ich habe dich", murmelte er beruhigend. "Und nun ab nach Hause!"

* * *

Nur einen Moment später befanden sie sich in ihrem gemeinsamen Cottage in den South Downs, mitten im Wohnzimmer auf dem Fußboden kniend. Crowley hielt Aziraphale immer noch in seinen Armen und streichelte beruhigend über dessen Haar. "Ich nehme dir jetzt die Fesseln ab, okay?"

Aziraphale nickte kaum merklich, seinen Kopf gegen Crowleys Schulter gepresst. Er war noch zu sehr von ihrem Spiel gefangen, um sich schon wieder klar artikulieren zu können.

Sanft entfernte Crowley die schweren Fesseln von Aziraphales Handgelenken und ließ sie achtlos zu Boden gleiten. Vorsichtig bewegte er die Arme seines Engels hinter dessen Rücken hervor, was diesen scharf einatmen ließ. Zu lange waren seine Arme in dieser unbequemen Position fixiert gewesen, als dass das jetzt nicht schmerzhaft sein konnte.

"Darum kümmern wir uns gleich", murmelte Crowley. "Aber erst mal zeigst du mir bitte deine Handgelenke, ja?"

Ohne zu zögern leistete Aziraphale der Bitte Folge und zeigte seine Handgelenke vor. Sein Blick irrte ziellos durch den Raum, um sich schließlich auf Crowleys Gesicht zu fixieren.

"Du bist noch nicht wieder ganz hier, hm?" erkundigte sich Crowley mit sanfter Stimme, aber eine Antwort erwartete er nicht wirklich. "Ich heile jetzt erst mal deine Schrammen, mein Engel!"  
Zuerst kümmerte er sich um die von den Fesseln gereizten Handgelenke, dann um die aufgeschürften Knie, sodass kurz darauf die Haut an diesen Stellen wieder wie neu war und Aziraphale keine Schmerzen mehr verspürte.

Ein paar Minuten später hatte Crowley seinen Engel in die Badewanne verfrachtet, wo sich dieser nun in einem wohltemperierten Schaumbad entspannte. Inzwischen war er auch wieder soweit in der Realität angekommen, dass er den Becher mit dem heißen Kakao, den Crowley ihm herbeiwunderte, mit einem erfreuten "Oh, ich danke dir, mein Lieber!" entgegennahm.

Crowley saß auf dem Rand der Badewanne, sein Blick ruhte voller Wärme auf Aziraphale.  
"Hast du noch irgendwelche Schmerzen?"

Aziraphale nahm einen Schluck Kakao und hatte das Gefühl, nicht nur im warmen Wasser zu baden, sondern auch in der Wärme, die Crowley ausstrahlte.  
"Mein Rachen ist noch ein bisschen rau", erwiderte er mit einem Lächeln. "Aber daran musst du nichts machen. Das möchte ich als Andenken behalten, bis es von selber weggeht."

"Als Andenken?" wiederholte Crowley mit einem Schmunzeln und beugte sich vor, um Aziraphale einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu hauchen. "Du bist einfach umwerfend, mein Engel!"  
Wieder ernster werdend erkundigte er sich: "War ich zu hart zu dir?"

Crowleys Kompliment ließ Aziraphale kurz aufstrahlen. Manchmal konnte er sein Glück nicht fassen, mit diesem wunderbaren Dämon zusammenzusein, obwohl er sich in den Jahren, die seit der ausgefallenen Apokalypse vergangen waren, schon daran hätte gewöhnen können. Aber es war immer wieder neu und aufregend und wundervoll!  
"Du warst nicht härter, als wir es besprochen hatten", beruhigte er seinen Liebsten. "Wie war es denn für dich?"

"Himmel, Aziraphale, es war... Wow!" erwiderte Crowley mit der ihm eigenen Eloquenz. "Obwohl du manchmal so überzeugend warst, dass ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe."

"Und deshalb hast du zwischendurch nachgefragt! Crowley, ich fühle mich in deinen Händen immer hundertprozentig sicher."

"Hat dich die Nachfrage herausgerissen?"

"Nein, die war absolut in Ordnung. Was mich allerdings ein wenig hat stolpern lassen, war deine", Aziraphale kicherte ein bisschen, als er sich an diesen Ausdruck erinnerte, "deine Dämonenhöhle. Ernsthaft, Liebster? Das hier ist deine Dämonenhöhle?" Er unterstrich seine Frage mit einer raumgreifenden Geste.

Er musste leise lachen, doch dann erwiderte Crowley mit gespieltem Ernst: "Das hier? Du solltest mal den Keller sehen!"

"Crowley! Wir _haben_ keinen Keller!"

Stumm erwiderte Crowley den Blick seines Engels, hob schließlich seine Hand und erklärte ein Fingerschnipsen später mit gesenkter Stimme: "Jetzt schon!"

Für einen Moment hielt Aziraphale die Luft an. Dann erkundigte er sich: "Und wie ist dieser Keller eingerichtet?"

"Du bekommst morgen eine Führung", kündigte der Dämon mit einem gekonnt verruchten Blick an.

"Oh, ist das ein Versprechen oder eine Drohung?" erkundigte sich Aziraphale kokett.

"Hm, kommt ganz drauf an..."

Aziraphale seufzte auf und stellte den inzwischen geleerten Kakaobecher zur Seite. "Das Leben mit dir wird doch nie langweilig", bemerkte er mit einem Schmunzeln. "Und jetzt komm endlich zu mir in die Wanne!" forderte er Crowley auf, was dieser nicht zweimal sagen ließ. Vielleicht hätte Aziraphale ihn noch daran erinnern sollen, sich vorher auszuziehen, aber wie gesagt, mit diesem Dämon wurde es halt nie langweilig...!


End file.
